


Li Li visits Gadgetzan

by Vetus



Category: Hearthstone - Fandom, Heroes of the Storm (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 05:06:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14687103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vetus/pseuds/Vetus
Summary: The predictable happens.





	Li Li visits Gadgetzan

Li Li crept through the darkened store room. She knew she shouldn’t be here, but her curiosity had gotten the better of her yet again. She had visited Gadgetzan originally as just a resupply point on her way to trekking in Un’Goro, but to her inquisitive nature the goblin metropolis was irresistible. Beyond the excellent nightlife, there were so many secrets to uncover, and mysteries to unravel. Li Li found herself repeatedly swearing she would leave the next morning, but each night she would return to the dull glow of the Gadgetzan streets. 

In this night in particular, Li Li had gone to some party thrown by some big shot blood elf. She had found it unbearably dull, and had quickly departed upon realizing that. Instead, she had wandered down to this current dingy bar that served some of the best spirits she had tasted in a long time. Nothing compared to what came out of Pandaria, but that was expected. 

There had been few new patrons this night. They saw a panda rube to win some easy cash off, and the bartender wisely didn’t comment. A little while later, and their wallets were noticeably lighter. Li Li was always gracious in victory, and the potentially ugly feeling in the room quickly mellowed after she bought a few rounds of drinks. She talked with them for a bit, discovered they were from somewhere, and were heading out into the desert in pursuit of something. She couldn’t really be bothered to remember. Tiring of the stale air, she quickly bid then farewell and went to wandering the Gadgetzan streets under the pale Tanaris moon. 

She wasn’t too concerned about the less savory nightlife. It had taken only a few broken bones and then suddenly the memo not to accost little pandas had been passed around. What weighed on her mind was Aya, scion of the Blackpaw family. She definitely existed, but Li Li couldn’t track her down, or find anyone who would talk at length about her. For a race that thought the peak of fun was strapping themselves to a rocket, the goblins very quickly clammed up at the mention of Blackpaw or Jade. 

Yes, this Aya was certainly a mystery, and one Li Li was quickly finding tiresome. Pandaren were supposed to be friendly to each other, so where was her invitation? Feeling this annoyance flow through her, Li Li came up with my improvised plan: she would just have to raid a Jade Lotus storehouse. Veins full of liquid courage, this seemed like the only reasonable course of action in that moment. 

Now, here she was, creeping through the relics and curios. The Jade Lotus, fitting to its name, certainly seemed to be hoarding Jade, but for what purpose? Li Li couldn’t figure out why. Perhaps some diffusion of magic?

Suddenly, a statute loomed out of a gloom in front of her. Li Li carefully raised her lantern, and beheld a towering monster carved out of Jade. The statute stared impassively ahead, and Li Li rose up on tiptoes to inspect it. Something poked her in the stomach, but she ignored the sensation. There seemed to be a strange glimmer in its eyes, but she wasn’t quite sure whether it was merely her tired eyes forming an illusion. As she leaned closer, a soft voice called out. 

“You seem a little lost,” the voice said, causing Li Li to momentarily lose her balance. 

She whirled around. Suddenly standing there was another Pandaren about her height. Momentarily stunned, Li Li said the first thing on her mind, “Aya?”

To her surprise, the other Pandaren grinned. “The one and only. Sorry for the delay, I typically meet anyone asking after me much sooner, but the business has been very busy.”

“Business?”

“Yes, business,” Aya said smoothly. “Now, I followed you tonight, but I had no idea you would try to break into one of my storerooms.” A gleam came into her eyes. “For that you must be punished, and I got quite a few ideas watching you.”

Quiet and swift as the air, Li Li felt something grab her from behind. Looking down, green hands encircled her torso. “Ideas?” she gasped out. 

“Yes, ideas. As I watched that swaying butt of yours, I was surprised someone didn’t just grab you and use you as a fuck toy right in the street.”

Aya stepped out of her clothes in a graceful movement that seemed to make them naturally fall away. She approached Li Li’s wide eyed stare, and pressed their lips together as she groped Li Li’s ass. “I hope you enjoy this half as much as I do,” she said, breaking the kiss with a trail of saliva. 

Li Li opened her mouth to bitingly respond—she didn’t just fuck anything, despite what the rumors said—when she felt something slam into her from behind. Her words became a choked groan. She had experimented with herself before, but never with something this big. The golem’s shaft brutally forced her anus apart, driving deeper into her than she imagined possible. Her tender, unprepared hole ached as the golem pounded into her.

Out of habit, Li Li raised a paw to shatter her attacker to pieces with blinding wind, when she paused. The pain of the unexpected intrusion was quickly melding into pleasure. She let her paw fall, and began squirming on the brilliant dick rubbing her so harshly inside. She moaned into every entrance, as the golem penetrated her deeply, rubbing her tender walls in rough motions. She gasped every time the strange emptiness filled her as he pulled out. She wiggled her hips, from her constrained position, as if to entice the brute to enter her quicker. He did, and Li Li threw back her head and screamed. 

Watching, Aya enjoyed the lewd spectacle she had crafted, leaning back and fingering herself casually. She watched as Li Li was filled over and over again, and as her moans of pain morphed into screams of pleasure. She stood up, still playing with her lower lips, to get a better view. “It feels good, doesn’t it,” she gently whispered into Li Li’s ear, who nodded her agreement as she continued bouncing on the hard shaft. Aya started stroking Li Li’s back with her free hand, continuing to whisper lewd things in her ear. 

“You’re such a slut. All it takes is a hard dick and you’re completely at my mercy. Look at yourself, moaning as this monster uses you like a toy.”

Awkwardly shaking her head, attempting to nod agreement, and lost in pleasure, Li Li reached for her pussy. Aya smacked her hand away, and with a wave of her own, formed a green shield over Li Li’s pussy. 

“No, a buttslut like you doesn’t get to touch their pussy. That’s for me, later.”

Li Li growled at her, and then felt the monster pounding her ass accelerate further. She felt like she was going to tear apart, even as her pleasure built inside her. The monster continued its assault, forcing itself deep inside her, using her. Li Li felt her orgasm rising, as the golem continued to abuse her now gaping hole. And then she reached the apex. With a soft cry, she came, falling limp. She was dimly aware of what happened next, as she crumpled to the floor exhausted. Aya was saying something to the golem, whose seemingly permanently erect dick still glistened.

“Well done. You may leave us, now."

“Yes, mistress. Thank you, mistress.” The monster spoke in a grinding voice, and ambled away. 

Her senses returning, Li Li watched Aya pick something up. From her position on the floor, she saw Aya insert something into herself. She was noticeably dripping, and it slide easily into her. Even with her pussy filled, her fluids continued soaking into the floor. 

“Well, that was a good warmup. I hope you’re not too tired, let’s try again!” She waved her hand, and Li Li felt air on her slit again. She lay there exhausted as Aya walked over. Standing over her with the pulsing green rod in between her legs, Aya grinned. She casually tore Li Li’s remaining clothes to shreds, before kneeling infront of her. “You know, you don’t really live up to your name of Stormstout,” she said, fondling Li Li’s body. “Nothing stout about you.”

If Li Li had a dictionary, she would have hit Aya over the head with it at this moment. Instead, she lay still and enjoyed the feelings of the paw stroking her soft fur. In contrast to the brutal assfucking she had just experienced, Aya gently fondled her. She worked her way down from Li Li’s shoulders, feeling her firm tits. She bent over and gave them a few licks, feeling Li Li shiver under her touch. She continued past Li Li’s finely toned stomach, leaving kisses the whole way, until she reached her final goal. Li Li’s pussy slowly parted under her touch, a few droplets glistening on her lips. 

She stuck her tongue inside, and Li Li moaned and shifted. She was so warm inside, and Aya savored the taste, licking Li Li’s soft, wet walls in increasingly frantic motions. It wasn’t long before she came again, legs clamping on the back of Aya’s head. Aya, her face covered in Li Li’s juices, crawled across the other Pandaren’s body, rubbing their sensitive chest together before kissing the other. She tasted herself on Aya’s tongue and moaned into kiss, tongue fighting for dominance. She felt something prodding her lower lips, and spread her legs wide to welcome it. 

Aya fucked with even more enthusiasm than even the Jade golem. She pounded into Li Li, only breaking their lip lock to let the little panda breathe. Li Li felt her walls clenching tightly around the intruder. 

“This is enchanted, you know,” Aya said. “I can feel every move you make. I can feel you taking me even deeper, your inner walls begging for more. Look at you, a slut trying to milk a piece of stone.”

Li Li kissed her again to make her shut up, but she couldn’t deny the accusation. The sensation of being filled was always wonderful. Aya was carefully angling her hips to perfectly drive deep inside her. Every time the dick left her, she couldn’t wait to be filled again. A haze filled Li Li’s mind as her third orgasm of the night approached. She came to the sensation of Aya licking her nipples as the dick entered her deeply and lay snugly inside her tight passage. As she came down from her high, Li Li lay still, basking in the afterglow, before being interrupted by a smug voice.

“Too tired to continue already? What kind of explor—“ 

Any further words were interrupted as Li Li tackled the speaker to the ground. She grinned toothily at the other girl, as the words of Uncle Chen echoed in her head: “Never forget, Li Li. A Stormstout is never outmatched.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sure that was GENERALLY predictable.


End file.
